Now it can be told
by gem6519
Summary: Sequel to "Is this love?" This story takes place almost one year after the events of "Is this love?"


**NOW IT CAN BE TOLD (A Sequel to "Is This Love?")**

**ALMOST ONE YEAR LATER…**

**Early Friday Evening, February 12 – Two Days before Valentines Day**

Lois is still at the Daily Planet putting the finishing touches on her story for the next day's edition. Everyone has already left for the day, so the office is deserted. She clicks on "Publish" and sits back in her chair – relieved that she could finally go home. But first, she decides to check her email. She opens one email and is so intent on reading it that she fails to notice footsteps coming closer and closer. Then she feels two hands on her shoulders and a kiss behind her ear. "My boyfriend will get VERY angry if he finds out about us."

"_VERY FUNNY LOIS_," says Clark – sitting down on the edge of her desk.

"You keep forgetting that we agreed to keep things on a professional level when at the office," she reminds him.

"Where's the fun in that?" he says – pushing a stray hair off her face.

_Where is it indeed?_ She thinks. She decides to havea little fun with him.

She leans back in her chair and deliberately crosses her legs so that her skirt rides up above her knees.

_She's teasing me_, thinking to himself. _She wears those short skirts on purpose because she knows how sexy I think her legs are._

Lois observes Clark admiring her legs. Smiling to herself, she slips her stilettos off her feet andstarts to move her foot up his leg.

Clark tries to keep his cool, but is finding it very difficult to contain his excitement. _But two can play this game_,

he thinks. "It's hot in here," he says suddenly – taking off his tie and unbuttoning a couple of buttons on his shirt. He runs his fingers deliberately through his hair.

_He's pretty good_, she thinks _– _catching a glimpse of his bare chest. She squirms in her chair a little – embarrassed by how turned on she's becoming. Then his eyes dare her to make the next move. _Okay_, she thinks, _time to bring out the big guns_. "It IS hot in here," she says – unbuttoning several buttons of her blouse. Then she undo's her hair clip and shakes her hair loose – allowing it to fall down her back and around her face. _Beat that!_ She says with her eyes.

_Okay, I think I can beat that._ Clark picks up one of her hands and slowly starts to kiss her fingers one by one - gradually making his way up her arm.

_That's it!_ She suddenly gets up and pulls him to his feet. "Come on," she says, half-running to the elevator, pulling him along with her. As soon as the elevator doors shut, she pushes him against the back wall and rips open his shirt – kissing his bare chest. Then he spins her around so that she's against the wall - kissing her passionately - his hands starting to make their way up her thighs. As he's kissing her on her neck, the doors suddenly open.

"Is that what they call overtime these days?"

They both look up – startled to see Jimmy standing there. "Well," Lois says – pulling down her skirt and smoothing her hair as Clark buttons up his shirt, "I'll see you later Smallville."

"Okay," he replies – his eyes following her as she walks away.

Jimmy gets in and the doors close again – awkwardness between them. "It's okay" Jimmy says at last – breaking the silence.

Clark turns his head to look at Jimmy. "What's okay?"

"Chloe and I used to 'make out' in the elevator all the time when she worked here."

Clark is astonished to hear this. "You and Chloe? Really?"

"Sure. Some days we would get home so late that we would be too tired. So we would take a few minutes here and there to'reconnect'. Besides, it keeps it exciting," he adds, giving Clark a wink.

Clark smiles back. "I know what you mean about the being tired stuff," says Clark, a pensive look on his face. "Some nights she doesn't even come over because it's so late. I've been asking her for the past 6 months to move in with me, but she keeps putting it off – and I don't know why.

"Well, maybe you should just talk to her. Ask her what's going on."

They ride the rest of the way down in silence. The doors open and they both exit the building. As Jimmy starts to walk away, Clark calls out to him. "Jimmy?" He turns around. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For listening. You're a good friend."

"Anytime CK. Anytime." Then Jimmy balls up his hand into a fist and extends it to Clark. "Ring that bell." Clark taps Jimmy's hand with his fist and smiles back at him.

Meanwhile, Lois has returned to her desk and sits down. She leans back in her chair and sighs. She could still feel the sensation of Clark's hands on her body.

_How did I never notice what was really under those flannel shirts of his? _

She gives herself a mental shake and returns to her computer. She scans all her emails – responding to some and deleting others. Then she sees an email from someone she hadn't heard from in a long time – her father.

_I wonder what he wants_. _I haven't heard from him since freshman year of college._

She hesitates for a moment, then finally opens it and reads that he'll be in town Sunday evening and wants to see her.

She sends him a response, and then finally logs off. She gathers her coat and keys and goes home.

About a half-hour later, the doorbell rings. She opens the door. Clark is standing there. Without a word, he comes in - closing the door behind him …

**Saturday Morning, February 13 – The Day before Valentines Day**

"Hey Lois," Clark calls out from the bathroom. "I can't find the shampoo. Where is it?"

"Under the sink I think," she responds, coming into the bathroom. He sticks his head out from behind the shower and sees her standing there. "So when's my next look at 'Clark Jr.'?" she asks with a smile - handing him the bottle. Clark gets a little flushed at Lois's comment. _He's so adorable when he blushes, _she thinks.

"I don't know," he replies, returning to his shower.

"Well, it can't be tomorrow night because I have to have dinner with my father." She replies – returning to the living room.

The water turns off and Clark steps out of the shower, a towel wrapped around him. He quickly gets dressed – which only takes him a few seconds – and returns to the living room with a puzzled look on his face. "What are you talking about???" he asks.

She notices the expression on his face. "What's with the look? "I _told _you. I received an email from him yesterday saying he wanted to see me."

"No you _DIDN'T_ tell me. I made plans for us tomorrow night. It's Valentine's Day." He responds – a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just cancel out on my father," – surprised by the tone of his voice. "You know how he is.

I promise I'll make it up to you on Monday," she says.

"_I see_," he says – turning his back on her and picking up his duffel bag. He starts to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asks – following him to the door and grabs his arm.

"I think I'm going to go home," he says – throwing her arm off. "I'm not really in the mood for anything right now," he retorts.

"Well if you're going to have that attitude, then maybe you should go home. I have my own place. I have plenty of things to keep me occupied," she says – practically spitting out the words.

"You just had to throw that back in my face, _didn't you?_ Now I think I understand why you've been hesitating to move in with me," he snaps back.

When she doesn't respond, he says – "What? No snarky comeback from the 'Legendary' reporter _Ms. Lane_?"

She's stunned by his callous remark. "You better leave right now before I say something I'll regret!"

"WITH PLEASURE!" Clark retorts - slamming the door behind him so hard that it breaks apart.

"Son of a B….," she yells after him.

She stares at the broken door lying on the floor – her hands on her hips._ THAT'S JUST GREAT!!_ She thinks – silently cursing Clark.

**Saturday, February 13 – Middle Of the Night**

Lois is tossing and turning – trying to get some sleep. But it eludes her. Frustrated, she gets up and walks into the living room and turns on the television. Finding nothing good to watch, she shuts it off and wanders over to the window. She watches the snow falling down and thinks about the argument with Clark – folding her arms across her chest. For the life of her, she just can't figure out what set him off. _And what did he mean by his remark about her hesitation to move in with him? _She tries to sort it all out, but her mind drifts instead to that first Valentines Day almost one year ago…

_Let's pull over here, Clark says to Lois. She stops the motorcycle and they get off. He takes her hand and leads her to a secluded spot under a tree. I'll be right back he says and speeds off. He returns in less than a minute – carrying a basket containing a blanket, a bottle of wine, and two glasses. Wow! She says in awe – you really are the red and blue super dude! She declares, as he spreads out the blanket and motions to her to sit down. He opens the wine and pours two glasses. I could really get used to this, she exclaims. He smiles at her - handing her a glass and sitting down next to her. A toast, he says – raising his glass. She holds up hers. To our first Valentines Day – the first of many. They clink their glasses and sip the wine. I love you, he says. I love you too. They both lean in and kiss as snowflakes begin to fall…_

She snaps out of reverie when a sudden thought hits her. _Our first Valentines Day?_ Then feeling a sense of dread, she rushes over to her desk and looks anxiously at the wall calendar. It says "_OUR ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY" _marked on the 14th in large block letters – adorned with a little heart.

She sits down and stares at the notation – slumping over in her chair and putting her head in her hands – closing her eyes briefly. She opens them again and takes another look at the calendar.

_No wonder he got upset, _she realizes_. _ She just sits there for a while, not knowing what to do. Then she suddenly sits up straight. _ I'll just talk to Chloe, _she decides_. _ She picks up her phone and dials Chloe's cell phone. Unfortunately she gets the voice mail. _ Oh, right,_ she thinks, _Chloe's still sleeping_. _I'll just leave her a message._ After the beep she says: _**"Chloe, I really need to talk to you. I had a huge argument with Clark and I don't know what to do. Please call me as soon as you get this message. Thanks."**_ She hangs up and contemplates her next move. _I'll just go talk to her in the morning, _she decides – going back to bed.

At the same time, Clark is lying in bed wide-awake and replaying the argument with Lois in his head for the millionth time. _Why on earth did I go off on her like that?_ _It's not as if she forgot on purpose? _But he's unable to answer his own question. He gets out of bed and wanders over to the window, watching the snow falling down and remembering that first Valentines Day…

_What do you say we go back to the farm and curl up in front of a roaring fire and get warm? He asks in a mischievous tone. I'd love that – she replies, gathering up everything and putting them in the basket. They get back on the motorcycle and head back to the farm. They shake the snow off their boots and enter the house. I'll make us something warm to drink while you build a fire. She heads into the kitchen while he puts some newspaper in between the logs. He lights a match to the paper and a fire roars to life. He sits down on the couch. She comes in and sits down next to him – handing him a cup of cocoa with mini-marshmallows. You remembered? he says – smiling at her. I know you like marshmallows, she replies. You know me too well – he says, sipping the cocoa. Then he puts his arm around her shoulders and she lays her head on his. I could stay like this forever, she whispers to him. That's the plan, he whispers back. They look at each other and place their cups down on the coffee table. They start to kiss – softly at first, but then becoming more and more passionate…_

He leans against the window pane and hits his head – snapping him out of his reverie. He looks back at her side of the empty bed – longing for her. _I have to do something_, he thinks to himself. _But what_? He goes back to bed and lies down – knowing that sleep will elude him tonight.

**Sunday Morning, February 14 – Valentine's Day/1****st**** Anniversary**

Lois arrives at the Talon and goes up the stairs to Chloe and Jimmy's apartment. She starts to knock on the door but it moves slightly. Realizing it's already open, she walks in – calling out Chloe's name.

Jimmy comes out of the bedroom wearing red silk boxers with little white hearts. She takes out her cell phone and takes a picture. He happens to turn his head and sees Lois – who's trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. "You could have at least knocked!" he says in a somewhat snippy tone – covering himself up with a robe and shutting off the stereo. "And would you _PLEASE _stop laughing?"

"I'm sorry," she replies, "I can't help it. Just when I thought you couldn't get any uncooler…"

"Did you _want _something?" he snaps – an annoyed look on his face.

"Looks like someone hasn't had their morning coffee yet," She says. "Actually, the reason I came over was because I was hoping to talk to Chloe. I have a little problem that I need her advice on," she says – her eyes suddenly clouding over – a wistful expression on her face.

"Chloe won't be back for another hour. She had to take care of something at the foundation." But when he sees the look in her eyes, his expression softens. "What's wrong Lois?" he asks - a touch of concern in his voice. When she doesn't answer, he says, "You could talk to me. I'm a pretty good listener."

Lois looks at him for a moment. "I don't know…"

"Come on," he says – pointing to the couch. "Sit down. Talk to me."

"Alright," she says, plopping down on the couch as Jimmy sits next to her. "It has to do with Clark."

"I had a feeling it was about him. What happened?"

Lois tells Jimmy about the big argument. "Then he stormed out and I haven't heard from him since." Then she adds, "The worse thing is - I finally realized in the middle of the night why he was upset. I forgot that Valentine's Day is also our one-year anniversary of being a couple. I just don't know what to do.

Jimmy thinks about it for a few minutes. "You know what I think?" She shakes her head.

"I think the reason you're hesitating about moving in with Clark is because deep down you're afraid that it won't work out. After all, Clark and Lana lived together and you know how _that_ ended," recalling what Clark said to him in the elevator. "And you're afraid the same thing will happen again with you," he adds.

She looks at him with a stunned look on her face – unable to utter a single word. He adds, "Clark would NEVER ask you to move in with him unless he was sure. But I _know_ the two of you are meant to be."

"How could _you_ possibly know? Lois asks at last.

"Do you remember a few years ago when you were affected by that love potion?

"All I remember about that evening is putting on that lipstick and then you spraying some green liquid stuff in my face."

"Well, when I went to the oil essence lady to get the antidote, she told me something about you and Clark. I believe her exact words were, 'Something tells me that Lois and Clark's destinies were more entwined than they realize."

"She really said that?"

"Would I lie to you Lois?"

"Well, you did lie to me about Lex's reasons for being in the Arctic," she says.

"That was different" – he retorts. "I was trying to keep Chloe out of trouble with the government. You know that. But when it comes to affairs of the heart – _now_ that's a different story."

"That's sweet Jimmy." She lightly punches him on the shoulder, then gets up and walks to the front door - pausing in the doorway for a moment. "You know," she says – turning around to look at Jimmy – "You really surprise me sometimes." She adds, "But in a good way. Don't tell anyone"

"I won't," he says - smiling at her as she leaves.

**At The Same Time…**

Clark goes to see Oliver at his plane and finds him sitting down reading a report.

"Hey Clark," he says, getting up. "You want a drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"So what's on your mind?" he asks - sitting back down.

"It's about Lois." Clark say, sitting across from him. "I'm telling you Oliver - sometimes she could be so damn infuriating," he complains. "She is so opinioned and stubborn. But then there are so many other times when she is just…" his voice drifting off.

"Believe me I know," says Oliver. "I used to date her. She's not exactly the sugar and spice type. I agree with you that she's a strong-willed and opinionated woman. But in spite of all that, deep down she really is a warm and loving person. He pauses for a moment. "What's really going on here Clark? What is it you're not telling me?"

Clark tells Oliver about the big argument he had with Lois about Valentine's Day and her hesitation about moving in with him. Oliver thinks about it for a minute.

"You know," he finally says, "You lived with Lana for a while and we both know how that ended. Did it ever occur to you that maybe she's afraid that if she lives with you, that maybe what happened with Lana will happen with her?"

Clarks jaw drops. "But I would have never asked her to move in with me if I wasn't sure because I know she's the one I want to share the rest of my life with. But when she cancelled out on me, the 'Kal-el' side of me came out."

"You HAVE to talk to her Clark. This is Lois we're talking about. We both know that she's not always rational when it comes to her emotions. She needs some reassurance now and then – although she's the last one to admit it."

Clark takes a deep breath. "I know you're right. But after I yelled at her the way I did, it's going to take more than just flowers and candy."

"Do you need any help with that?" Oliver asks – giving Clark one of his cocky grins.

"Actually," Clark replies, "There is one thing you can help me with…"

**Valentine's Day – Late Afternoon**

Lois opens the door to her apartment and drops her keys on the counter. She walks over to the refrigerator and takes out a bottle of water and walks around the apartment – thinking about what Jimmy said to her. Then the doorbell rings. Hoping its Clark, she drops the bottle and rushes to the door. "Clark?" she calls out. She opens the door with a big smile on her face – but it dims when she sees who it is.

"Hi Chloe," she says, a disappointed look on her face.

"Sorry to disappoint you Lois," she says in a slightly sarcastic tone as she comes into the apartment.

"I'm sorry Chloe. You know I'm always happy to see you. It's just that I was hoping it was Clark."

"I figured as much. I was a little worried about you after I got your voice message. That's why I stopped by instead of calling."

"I appreciate that Chloe, but I think I've figured out a few things and Jimmy was a big help. He actually gave me some good advice."

"And that's not even his best quality," Chloe says with a smile.

Lois walks Chloe back to the door. "Thanks for coming over though," Lois says. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Lo," she responds as Lois opens the door for her. Chloe starts to walk out, but then turns around and looks back at Lois. "I don't know what you and Clark argued about - but I know the two of you will work out. He loves you so much – and I've never seen him happier."

Lois is surprised – and touched by Chloe's words. "Not even with Lana???"

"NOT EVEN CLOSE!" She responds.

"Thanks 'cus," she says, giving Chloe a big hug. "I needed to hear that."

Chloe pulls away and gives Lois a big smile, then leaves – closing the door behind her.

**At The Same Time…**

Clark returns to the farm and goes up to the loft. He walks over to his usual spot and looks outside – thinking about what Oliver said to him. _Oliver's right, _he thinks. _But I also have to show her that she's the one. How can I do that? _He asks himself. Then a realization hits him. He rushes over to his desk and opens the drawer – searching desperately for something. When he finally finds what he's looking for, he sits down on the couch and stares at the object in his hand for a few minutes.

He pulls out his cell phone and dials a familiar number. "Lois…it's me. We need to talk." He listens for a moment. "Great," he says, I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."

He hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket. Then he puts the item safely away for the time being and rushes out the door.

**Valentine's Day – Late Afternoon**

Clark arrives at Lois's door. He's about to ring the doorbell when a sudden attack of nerves hit him. He stands there for a couple minutes. _Why am I nervous? _He asks himself. _There's no reason to be nervous_. _You can do this. _

At the same time, Lois is staring at the front door – wondering what's taking Clark so long. _I thought he was only going to be a few minutes_. She looks out the peephole and sees him just standing there staring at the door. _What's he waiting for? _

He finally rings the bell. _About time_, she thinks – opening the door at last. They stare at each other for what seems like a long time.

"Can I come in?" he finally asks – breaking the silence.

"If you want," she replies – holding the door open as he comes in. She shuts the door as he walks over to the couch and sits down. She sits down too - but sits at the other end.

They sit there for a few minutes in silence. "Lois," he finally says, turning to look at her, "I want to tell you how sorry I am for blowing up at you the way I did. I shouldn't have done it. As disappointed as I was that you forgot our anniversary, there was no excuse for my overreacting. I know it wasn't on purpose – but it still hurt."

Lois slowly turns her head to look at Clark and sees the contrition in his eyes. _He really is sorry_, she thinks – sliding a little closer to him. "I'm listening."

He continues. "I've been doing a lot of thinking since yesterday. And I've come to realize a few things.

"About what?" she asks.

"I've realized that I've been putting a lot of pressure on you to move in with me. I was only thinking about what I wanted. So I just want you to know that I'm not going to put anymore pressure on you about it. In fact, I think it's a good idea that we don't live together until we're at least engaged."

Lois is startled by this revelation. _"WAIT A MINUTE!_ Now you _don't_ want me to move in??? I don't get it. What changed your mind?"

"Well," he says, "When I was living with Lana, it was like we were just playing house. I think I knew even then that we weren't right for each other. But I didn't want to admit it to myself. I wanted to hold on to the fantasy of the girl-next-door. But it's different with you. I realized I didn't want to just 'play house' with you. What we have together is more real – and I don't want to mess that up."

Lois is touched by his words. She moves over until she's sitting right next to him and puts her hand on his. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I forgot about our anniversary. I should have remembered what a sentimental guy you

are." She stops for a moment, then adds, "And just so you know, when you do decide to propose, I promise

I'll say yes" – putting her arms around him to hug him as he hugs her back.

"No _maybe_?" he asks in a teasing tone.

"_No_ maybe," she says emphatically. Then after a moment, she says, "There's just one more thing…"

"What is it?" he asks.

"You owe me for the broken door."

He furrows his brows – puzzled at first, but then starts to chuckle. "No problem," he says – leaning in to kiss her.

"So," she says, "Is it too late for that dinner?"

"No. What about your father? I thought you made plans with him?"

"I called him and told him that I had something that was more important. Needless to say, he was livid. But I don't care. It's not the first time I've told him off and it certainty won't be the last."

Clark chuckles at the thought of Lois telling off the General. He gets up from the couch and walks over to the front door – Lois following him. As he opens the door, he turns to her and says, "Be at my house at 7:00."

"You're not picking me up???" she asks.

"Not this time," he responds. "There's something we have to do first – and that something is in Smallville."

"Alright," she says.

He gives her a quick kiss and super speeds away.

Once he's gone, Lois rushes to her bedroom closet and starts franticly searching in her closet for just the right thing. _What should I wear?_ She asks herself. Then she spots it. She reaches into the closet and takes it out. She holds it up for a moment and looks at it. A smile slowly forms on her face. _This is it, _she thinks_. _

Meanwhile, Clark has returned to the farm. He goes into his bedroom and stares in his closet – undecided as to what to wear. Then he sees something he hasn't worn in over a year. _Perfect!_ He thinks – taking it out of the closet.

As he's getting dressed, his phone rings. "Hello?" he answers. "Hi, Mom." He listens for a bit. "I'm going to give it to her tonight. I'm a little nervous about it." He listens again. "Thanks for the pep talk. I promise I'll call you and let you know what she says. I love you too. Bye." As he hangs up, he glances at the clock. _I better finish getting ready_, he thinks.

**Three Hours Later…**

Lois arrives at the farmhouse promptly at 7:00. She rings the doorbell and waits anxiously.

"I'm over here Lois," a voice coming from behind her. She turns around and sees Clark standing next to his truck in the driveway. She goes back down the stairs and walks up to him. He opens the door for her and helps

climb in. She buckles her seatbelt as Clark gets into the driver's seat and starts the engine.

"So…" she says after a moment, "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out shortly," he says – adjusting his own seatbelt.

"You're being very mysterious," she remarks. He only smiles and continues driving. A few minutes later, he takes a side road and drives for a few miles – finally pulling over and shutting off the engine. He gets out and walks over to her side and opens the door – helping her down.

She looks around – a look of confusion on her face. "What are we doing here?" she says.

"Patience, Lois."

"You do know that's not one of my strong suits – _don't you_?" she asks.

"I know – but I'm hoping for a miracle anyway," he retorts.

"You've really developed a sharp tongue – I like that," she says in a flirtatious way – flashing him that smile that makes his knees weak.

He smiles back at her and takes a flashlight out of the truck before closing the door. "This way," taking her arm and leading her to the entrance - turning on the flashlight. "Be careful – the ground is a little rocky," he remarks as they walk in.

"So why are we here?" she asks.

He takes a deep breath, then turns to face her. _He's nervous, _she thinks_. Why is he nervous?_

"Lois, there's something I've wanted to tell you for some time now – but the timing wasn't quite right."

"And the right time is now?" she asks.

He nods yes in response to her question. "But first I want to show you something." He points the flashlight at the wall – revealing hieroglyphics. "This one is 'Naman'," pointing at one of the symbols. "According to Kawatche legend, Naman is a man who fell from the skies in a rain of fire, who would have the strength of 10 men and shoot fire from his eyes." She stares at the symbol, then at Clark. "This one," pointing at another one, "is 'Segeth' – who starts out as Naman's friend, but ultimately becomes his greatest enemy." He points to a third symbol. "This is the one I wanted to show you most of all."

She takes a closer look. "It looks like a rectangle with two triangles in the middle of it under the face of a woman with dark hair." She pauses for a moment. "Who is she supposed to be?"

"She is the woman that Naman is destined to be with."

She stares back at him – her eyes wide open. "Clark, are you trying to tell me that _you_ might be this Naman person?"

He doesn't answer for what seems like a long time. "That's what Professor Willowbrook seems to think."

"Who is Professor Willowbrook?" she asks.

"I dated his granddaughter Kyla about 7 years ago. She's the one who told me all about these symbols. When she died, he gave me something of hers that was passed down through the women in their family." Then he takes from his coat pocket an object wrapped in a silk handkerchief. He continues, "His exact words when he gave it to me were 'whatever your destiny… for the true one in your life.' "He unwraps it – revealing a bracelet with the same design as on the cave wall.

He holds it up. "I'm supposed to give this to the 'true one' in my life. Now, I know it's not really your style, but I want you to have it – even if you never wear it. Because _you_ are the 'true one' in my life."

She bites her lip to keep from crying, but fails at it. He takes her wrist and slips it on. She gazes at it for a moment. "It's beautiful. I love it." She looks up at him and puts her hands on his shoulders. He bends his head until his lips touch hers – his arms around her.

After a few minutes, they finally break the kiss. "I'm glad you love it. I hope you don't mind, but I promised Mom that I would call her after I gave it to you."

"Go ahead. I'm just gonna have a look around."

While Clark is on the phone, Lois notices an opening in the cave wall. She walks over to it and steps through it. In the meantime, Clark has finished his conversation with Martha. He shuts the phone off completely and puts it back in his pocket. He turns around and doesn't see Lois anywhere. _Where did she go?_ He wonders. Then he sees the opening and realizes where she is. He walks through it and finds Lois looking at a large round table covered with various symbols. He walks over to her and stands by her.

"What is this for? She asks – pointing to a slot in the table.

"There's a special key that fits into this slot. Until I started flying it was the only way for me to get to the fortress."

"When do I get to see this fortress of yours? We've been dating one year now and I have yet to see it."

"We can see it now if you want. We have plenty of time before dinner. Just give me a second." A second later, he reappears with the key. He puts his arm around her and inserts the key into the slot. "Hold on," he says. A bright light appears around them. Seconds later, they are standing in the middle of the fortress. Lois starts walking around – an expression of awe on her face.

"It's beautiful. It's absolutely breathtaking," she finally says. "But…"

"But what?" he asks.

She turns around and looks at him. "This is going to sound crazy Clark, but I have a feeling as if I've seen this before."

"You have, Lois. "Do you remember the plane crash that you and my mom were in on Dark Thursday?"

"You know I don't remember the plane going down. All that I do remember is dreaming I was in this

palace of ice. There was a warm light and …" Then her eyes widen as the realization hits her. "I didn't

imagine it – did I?"

He shakes his head. "No, you didn't."

She walks over to him and puts her arm around his waist. "_Well,_ you are just full of surprises today –aren't you Smallville?"

"What can I say? There's more to Clark Kent than just being a mild-manner reporter. She smiles back at him.

"So, how about that dinner?" he asks.

"I am getting a little hungry," she replies.

"Then let's go." They return to the cave and walk back outside to where he parked the truck. They get back in and drive back to the farm. Seeing the puzzled expression on her face, he explains. "We don't need the truck for where we're going – but I don't want to leave it at the cave."

"But if we don't need the truck, then how…"

He sweeps her off her feet and into his arms before she could finish what she started to say. "We're taking a short cut. Just hold on tight." He jumps into the air and takes off into the evening sky.

**Less than 10 Minutes Later…**

"There it is." Clark points out. "Right down there." Lois looks down and sees a beautiful tropical island. A minute later, he makes a soft landing on the beach and sets her down. She looks around as he takes off his coat. "You won't need your coat," he says to her – helping her take it off. When he sees the dress she's wearing, it takes his breath away. Lois notices his reaction and flashes that coy smile of hers. _I knew that would get him_, thinking to herself. "You look beautiful Lois. Just as beautiful as when you first wore it at Chloe and Jimmy's wedding," he finally says after catching his breath. She takes in what he's wearing too. _He's wearing the suit he wore to the wedding_. _He's no dummy. _He notices her reaction and smiles to himself. _I knew that would get her, _having no idea that Lois was thinking the same of him.

"Come on," he says. "Dinner is this way". He points to a quaint little bungalow located among the palm trees. When they reach it, he leads her to a table set up for two on the deck. He pulls out her chair for her and she sits down. "I'll be right back," he says and disappears into the bungalow. He returns a few minutes later with a tray containing two dinner entrees and a bottle of champagne.

"It smells so good," she says, as he places one of them in front of her. He puts his down on the table. Still standing, he takes a cork screw and opens the champagne – pouring it into two glasses and handing one

to her – finally sitting down.

"Happy Valentines Day," he says, "and Anniversary," she adds. They both raise their glasses and clink them together. After sipping the champagne, they set down their glasses and start to eat.

"So, where are we exactly?" Lois asks as they're eating.

"Well, this is the island that Oliver was stranded on. He bought it later and built this little get-away. He gave me the co-ordinates on how to get here."

"Well, remind me to thank him Clark. This place is absolutely beautiful," she says as she continues to eat. "This is absolutely delicious," she remarks. "Did _you _cook this?"

"I wish I did. Actually, my Mom cooked it."

"Really? I'm surprised that she would even have the time?"

"I asked her a few weeks ago if she could do it and she said she could."

"So when did you…"

"I flew in an hour ago and she had it all ready for me," answering her question.

"You were pretty confident that we would make up, weren't you?" she says with a smile.

"I was pretty sure, but I was still a little nervous," He smiles back at her. Then he puts his fork down and walks over to her side of the table – extending his hand to her. "Dance with me?" he says in a firm yet confident voice. She's about to say there's no music when he takes a remote control out of his pocket. He presses a button and music starts to play. She takes his hand and he leads her to the middle of the floor. They start to dance cheek to cheek – the music of Tony Bennett drifting through the air…

"_**The great love story has never been told before. But now…now it can be told."**_

As the song comes to an end, he looks into her eyes. "Let's go for a walk on the beach"

"That sounds nice," she responds as they stop dancing.

They start to walk along the waters edge hand in hand – Nat King Cole's 'L-O-V-E' playing in the background. At one point, Clark stops walking. "Lois?" he says. She stops walking when he says her name.

"Yes Clark?" taking a few steps backward to stand in front of him. As the song reaches its dramatic climax, she stumbles on something in the sand and loses her balance – pulling Clark along with her as they fall into the water. They quickly get up; the water up to their knees – their clothes clinging to their bodies. They stare at each other for a second, then they both start laughing.

"Are you okay?" he asks, pushing her hair out of her eyes with his finger.

"I'm fine," she says. She glances down at her wrist. Her eyes widen in horror. "It's gone Clark!" He looks at her with a puzzled expression. "The bracelet! It must have come off when we fell in the water."

"Don't worry Lois. We'll find it." He looks in the spot where they fell in and finds it – slipping it back onto her wrist. Then he reaches into his pants pocket and gets a worried look on his face. Using his x-ray vision, he quickly scans the same area. He reaches into the water and picks up something - clutching it tightly in his hand and breathing a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing now," he replies. "This is not what I planed," he says, "But we know that sometimes the unexpected can be so much better." He unclenches his hand to reveal a little black box - lifting the lid to reveal a beautiful one-carat diamond ring. She gasps in astonishment – her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"I love you Lois Lane. And no matter what happens in the future, I will always love you. YOU are the 'true one' in my life. Will you marry me?" he asks.

She stops crying long enough to say, "Absolutely YES!" He places the ring on her finger and carries her out of the water and onto the beach – lying down on the sand. She looks deeply into his eyes. "I love you Clark Kent." He lowers his head to kiss her – their lips coming together with a passion…

**Daily Planet - Eight Months later…**

"Did you borrow my stapler again??? Lois accuses Clark.

"No I didn't," he retorts. "But I'm sure it's buried somewhere in that mess you call a desk." She frowns at him as she shuffles through the pile.

"Oops?" she says rather sheepishly – holding up the missing stapler. Clark starts to open his mouth, but she beats him to the punch. "DON'T SAYIT! DON'T EVEN THINK IT!"

"Don't say what?" he asks rather innocently. "I told you so?"

"Ugh!" she groans – throwing her muffin at him as he catches it.

"Thanks!" he says, taking a bite as he leans back in his chair – a mischievous grin on his face.

"I hate to break up this love fest…" a gruff voice interrupts. Both Clark and Lois look up. "I want to see you in my office Kent – NOW!"

"Yes sir, Mr. White," Clark responds as he starts to get up from his chair.

"Not you – HER!" – pointing at Lois…

**THE END**


End file.
